


HelplessForBroadway's Write-a-thon

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, This is for my good friend Mackenzie's Write-a-thon, so they're just one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These are all entries for @HelplessForBroadway 's write-a-thon, go support her and join the challenge if you wish!





	1. Day One - Soulmates

Life was pretty funny when it came to soulmates, everyone had a soulmate and most people found their soulmates by the time they reached high school or further, but John was stuck in college, soulmate-identification process was a funny thing that everyone was taught in school, and sure, John had some close encounters but he never found  _ them _ .    
  
Everyone was born with their markings, colourless specks dotted all over their bodies, obscuring all senses the body parts would have, this included vision, hearing and taste in the rarer cases, and to touch your soul mate for the first time would trigger the specks on your body to feel, you could truly feel anything you wanted with them and they would gain colour in a variety of ways, purple dots, blue dots, red, magenta, green, everyone’s mix of colours would be unique to them and their soulmate and John had an urge to stop being  _ gray _ .    
  
Every day John would shuffle through the halls to see couples with their hands locked together, their visible marking dotted all over the place in a beautiful array of pastel, dark or vibrant colours, they’d wear loose clothing so more people could watch their display while John only woar long sleeves and sweat pants, hood always up, head always down.    
  
But for now he was sitting in his dorm typing away at an essay he’d been procrastinating at for a few weeks and rolling his eyes at every little sentence he had to re-phrase so it sounded acceptable for the class, soon enough his dorm-mates, Hercules and Lafayette had decided to haul their asses into the room, hands intertwined and markings coloured in a mix of salmon, baby blue and banana yellow.    
  
“John! We’ve brought someone you might want to meet!” Herc tapped John on the shoulder and watched as the exhausted young man turned around in his spinny-chair with a lollipop stuck between his teeth as he stared unenthusiastically at the mystery person.    
  
The boy was dressed in an oversized hoodie with long sweatpants and boots to cover almost every inch of his body, John raised an eyebrow as he went to scan the face, expecting the boys to bring him some sort of lady who lost her soulmate or something so he could feel better about himself, instead it was another young man with a large grey patch covering his closed left eye.   
  
“This is Alexander, and he doesn’t have a soulmate so we just wanted to bring him over so you guys could bond!” Lafayette announced, showing off Alex as he grumbled and playfully smacked Laf’s biceps, lowering his hood so his fluffy black hair could roll out of it.    
  
“Hey, I’m John Laurens.” John introduced, he could feel his face slowly beginning to heat up at the sight of the other boy, he reached out to grab his hand only to pull it back before Alex could grab it,  _ It’s not nice to grab someone without their soulmate markings colored, ask permission first. _ __  
__  
“Hey, mind if I- y’know…” John rolled his wrist around so Alex got the idea and he nodded frantically before grabbing John’s hand.   
  
John suddenly felt nausea overtake him as Alexander pulled away quickly looking rather woozy himself, his eyelids fluttered gently before John heard a loud slam and his eyes shut quickly.    
  
\---   
  
“John?!” Lafayette shook John away in a flash, he blinked his eyes open in a panic and stared Lafayette in the eyes, something was different, John’s saliva caught in his throat as he quickly tore off his sweater and stared down at a spot he  _ knew _ had always been gray.    
  
“Oh my god…”  John whispered, gently poking the now green, banana and lavender flesh, new sensations triggering throughout his body as he could feel his clothes on his stomach, he could feel his pants down by his knees and the hair on the back of his neck, his cheeks felt all rosy as he leaned over Lafayette and stared at Alex who was still asleep on the floor with Herc gently trying to rock him awake.   
  
“H-he’s my soulmate…” John whispered in awe, staring at Alex’s closed eye that was covered in the same colours as his arm had displayed, Lafayette had a large grin planted on his face as he made a tiny high-pitched squeal.   
  
“John I’m so happy for you! I had a suspicion that because you and Alexander are the same age and all and to be so old and to not have a soulmate is rare so I brought him here and I knew it! I knew you’d be soulmates and I’m so happy for you! we need to celebrate!” Lafayette quickly sang out with a dopey grin on his features.    
  
“I-Is he gonna be okay though? Is he even comfortable with being soulmates with a man!?” John peered over at Hercules and Alexander, it seemed as if Alex had began to wake up, his small body trembling gently as he was shaken awake.   
  
“John, soulmates are rarely wrong,”  Lafayette whispered before dragging Herc out of the room when they were sure Alex was on the verge of waking up, John slowly crept over to Alex and gently rested his head on the carpet so they were face-to-face.    
  
Alexander’s eyes fluttered open quickly only for a breath to quickly get caught in the other boy’s throat as he quickly blinked his eyes multiple times, choking on his own breath as he stared at John with an amused look.   
  
“I can see…” Alexander whispered, his face heating up quickly as he took in a big breath of air and quickly craned his head upwards so he could take in the scenery, he was John’s soulmate…    
  
John found  __ them.


	2. Day 2 - Disney Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided for the Disney movie day to do a Beauty and the Beast JeffMads thing

James had been up at the crack of dawn, yawning and stretching his arms high into the air before leaping off of his bed and making no note of the creaks it made or the fact that it shook the entire house, he just put on his morning smile and began to stumble down the stairs.   
  
His papa, also named James had been sat down at his working area, clinking around at his desk as he waved at Jemmy, he smiled at his father and skipped out of the house with his normal morning smile, he waved to the chickens in their coop and gently stroked the mane of his horse.    
  
James smiled as he strutted through the morning town, the sun only now beginning to shine on his village.    
  
“ Little town, it's a quiet village… everyday like the one before… Little town full of little people…” James giggled to himself as he stared at two young boys chasing each other with sticks in their hands, he stared to the windows of the homes and took a breath in.   
  


“Waking up to say…” James sang out as the windows began to fling open as a chorus of greetings were thrown his way, the streets quickly being flooded with familiar faces as he skipped through the intimate welcomes.   
  
“Bonjour!” a voice had called, followed by another, soon he was skipping straight through the crowd, he could hear the faint murmurs of voices flooding his ears as he saw a rather confused-looking John Adams scratching his head as he normally did.   
  
“Good morning monsieur John, have you lost something again?” James asked with a chuckle, John Adams turned around and gave James a sympathetic look.   
  
“Well, I believe I have, problem is, I can't remember what! Oh well, I'm sure it'll come to me.” Adams waved a hand at James as he continued to search for his missing object, James continued to strut along the town as he heard the normal village banter.   
  
“That boy is so odd…” a lady chimed from a nearby shop in the market as James huffed it off and ran all the way to the dusty old library where his favourite librarian Mr. James Monroe was stacking the books for the fifth time this week, he greeted James with a mute smile as James nodded back and began to scan through the books, no new ones.   
  
James ended up skipping right through the town once more with a book in his hands opened up to the first chapter as he read with a dreamy look on his face, he scanned through the letters on each page, all the way to his home where his father was absent with a note at the desk.   
  
_ Dear Jemmy, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I have gone out of town to grab supplies from a far off town! I will see you when I get home tonight my dear James, take care of yourself! Remember, Love lives on inside our hearts and always will! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Papa James  _ _   
_ _   
_ James didn’t get home that night… Noon was when father’s horse galloped into the town with the smell of petrichor on his fair pelt, his eyes went wide as the horse bellowed and neighed with horror in it’s cry, James took no time to mount the horse and bolt into the forest at a blinding speed.   
  
\--    
  
“Papa!” Jemmy whispered, he had gently banged on the bars on the cage his father was in, he had scaled the large castle with no problem, an eerie feeling settling in his stomach as he climbed the spiral staircase only to see his papa locked in a terrifying cage.   
  
“J-Jemmy, you  __ need to get out of here!” He whispered, gripping onto the bars with white knuckles on his weak knees, James quickly grabbed onto his father’s hands as he stared into his eyes with his own sad ones.   
  
“P-papa, I’m gonna get you out of here one moment, let me just-” James quickly pulled his hands away to pull a lever only to see the cage open by itself, he gasped and shot his glance over to a little human-like candlestick holding the lever with a big smile on it’s face, Jemmy quickly stumbled into his father’s arms with a small yelp.   
  
“Bonjour!” The candle exclaimed, dropping down from the lever as he took a big bow with the same smile on his face.   
  
“I am Lafayette! Pleasure to meet you, but I’m afraid you must get going, you see, the boss here is a bit angry-” Lafayette was thrown off by a large growl heard from the lower floor, James and Jemmy both yelped as a large shadow began to cast on the hallway behind them.    
  
“Jemmy, we need to go…” James pleaded, quickly following Lafayette silently down the stairs as Jemmy stood his ground, he took a moment to look at the shadow on the wall before quickly shutting himself into the cage before Lafayette ran his father out of the castle.   
  
\---   
  
“And who are you supposed to be!?” a booming voice echoed from outside the cage, Jemmy quickly turned to face the voice only to see a large scruffy face stare back at him, hair puffy and curly at the tips of his outstretched ears and mane, draped in a long purple cape and ratchet clothing, teeth poking out of his mouth and eyes that can cut through steel stared James right in the eyes.    
  
“James Madison.” James stood up, staring the beast in the eye with confidence he wasn’t aware he owned, the beast grumbled and began to let out a low growl before a small clock and Lafayette both rushed to the beast’s side.   
  
“Thomas, deep breaths, just like we practised.” Lafayette hushed as Thomas, the beast, did so, taking a deep inhale in and a sharp exhale before slamming his claws onto the bars if the cage.   
  
“WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHER ONE?!” Thomas roared, James quickly stumbling back in panic and dropping to the ground as the clock and Lafayette both quickly tried their best to calm the prince down even more.   
  
“I-I traded myself for my papa!” James stuttered, covering his face with his arms as he dropped down into a sitting position, Thomas gruffed and turned to face the clock and Lafayette with a disgusted look on his face.   
  
“Monsieur, maybe he is the one…” Lafayette suggested, pointing at James with his fiery hand before the beat quickly lept over Lafayette and began stomping down the stairs.   
  
“Get him a guest room.” He growled before making his way down all the stairs on all fours, the clock and Lafayette both frowning sympathetically as Thomas made his way out of earshot, Lafayette quickly climbed up to the lever and let James out of the cage.   
  
\---   
  
James had met many characters in his stay in the castle, a rather loudmouthed feather duster named Alex, a pot named Eliza and her son Philip, the clock’s name had ended up being Burr and James had also came into contact with a rather enthusiastic dresser named Hercules Mulligan whom he was quite fond of speaking to.    
  
But the character James enjoyed the most was probably Thomas, at first he was nothing more than a scare to James, constantly peeking out at the randomest of times to throw a fit and freak James out to the point where he’d run back to his room and lock himself in.   
  
Then he slowly began to introduce him to things, they began to eat together and do most things like a married couple would, Thomas had taken James to a grand library and they danced together in the great hall.   
  
James did not care for looks or beauty, for he found the man he loved.  


	3. Day Three - Different Time Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do it where it's set in the great depression
> 
> (and proceeded to do no research on the great depression)

Alexander quickly popped open his pocket watch and adjusted his spectacles to squint down at the time, it was 14:05 and Lafayette was supposed to be there at 13:45, Alexander quickly groaned and dropped the pocket watch back into the small pocket in his wretched clothing that Hercules had made for him. 

The Great Depression had hit Alex at a bad age, he’d already been poor and his only valuable was his small pocket watch given to him by his mother, everything else had been a game of survival for Alexander, with the prices of food skyrocketing out of reach he found himself frequently relying on the better funded souls who profited off of the first world war to give him enough to survive. 

“Bonjour, my apologies for running late.” Lafayette, a rather well known war veteran from the first world war had grown close to Alexander while he worked his first military job in a small battalion under general George Washington’s command, that was until he was a major French General who assisted during the 100 days.

“No problem, it bothers me none.” Alexander waved a weak hand at his French companion before digging through his other pocket to pull out a measly five cents with a desperate smile, Lafayette instead made a large frown and snatched the cents away from Alex, in return giving him a large roll of bread that Alexander took in his grubby hands like a gift from the heavens.

“Thank you, thank you so much… I-I can get you more pay for this, it’s got to be expensive-” Lafayette chuckled at his companion and gently pat his shoulder.

“Alexander, it’s no dent out of my wallet, you’re in a tough place right now and I’m going to help you through it as best as I can.” the other man smiled as Alexander greedily took a bite of his bread, tears beginning to prickle in his eyes as he licked a few crumbs off of the bite, his stomach did somersaults when the taste fell onto his lips.

“Alex, can you promise me something?” Lafayette requested as Alex continued to wolf down two more bites and lick off even more of the crumbs, his eyes strange and animalistic as he hunched over his food for the week.

“Yes, yes I can.” Alex turned his greedy eyes to Lafayette and hid the bread inside of the small cloth bag he carried with him.

“Next time you run out of food, please come to me sooner, you’re thin as a stick, also I really just think you should reconsider the job offer Greene had forwarded to you, you’re a wonderful author and of course I’ll keep funding for your food and all, but It pains me to see you out on the streets…” Lafayette frowned, taking Alex’s hands in his own as the older boy took a gruff inhale.

“Look, I’ve worked with general Greene in the war, I know him, he’s not who I want to talk to, god forbid work with! If I am to be forced into slave labor by a senseless brat who can’t consistently pay his workers I do not wish to be apart of his company.” Alexander ranted off, staring down at his feet as he did so.

“Well, besides that, I have obtained a letter from old general Washington that he requested to be forwarded to you, I personally have not read it.” Lafayette quickly pulled the letter out of his leather satchel and handed it to Alex with no time to waste, Alexander quickly tore off the wax seal with his teeth and pulled open the letter inside.

“My god.” Alex whispered, rolling up the letter with a giddy expression on his face.

“What is it?”

“I got a job!”

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow @HelplessForBroadway on tumblr and come and join the write-a-thon! You can also follow me at @BirdManLyss


End file.
